SpongeBob SquarePants: World of Crossovers/Plot
The movie starts with the opening credits for SpongeBob. The episode then pans to the Treedome, where Sandy is working on a new invention. Then, SpongeBob and Patrick come in. SpongeBob asks what Sandy is making. Sandy then introduces a black boatmobile with a microchip pattern. She says it's a boat that travel dimensions. She lets SpongeBob and Patrick in before putting on her airsuit, just in case. She inputs some coordinates, and starts the engine. The trio then find themselves in a strange new world. It didn't look underwater, so Sandy cautiously took off of her air helmet. She seemed to be surviving the atmosphere, which is a good sign. They then encounter a light-skinned boy with yellow hair and similar clothes to SpongeBob. He says that his name is SpongeBob. The sponge-version is confused, but Sandy explains to him and Patrick that this just a parallel universe. After having a meal, the trio then go back to Bikini Bottom-1 The next day, SpongeBob goes to work. After a scene where he makes a Krabby Patty for a shark customer, SpongeBob announces the alternate dimension boat. Mr. Krabs is skeptical, while Squidward is mocking SpongeBob. Squidward mentions the possibility of a world made of money, which is enough convince Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob then mentions the possibility of a world where Squidward is revered as a god. Squidward then starts imagining such a world. Mr. Krabs and Squidward then ask SpongeBob if they can use the boat. Before SpongeBob finishes his sentence, the crab and the octopus head out. SpongeBob gets to Patrick's house and tells Patrick of the problem at hand. Sandy must have heard them, as she guided them to Mrs. Puff's Boating School. Sandy passes the test and gets a boat, which she gives to SpongeBob. The chase then begins. Mr. Krabs and Squidward are able to get to Sandy's Treedome. A confrontation then starts, in which they all then get into the boatmobile and they get sent into another dimension... When they get up, they find themselves in another human-like world. They all examine their surroundings, and see a teal creature with a fedora. The approaches cautiously. Suddenly, Patrick ran to it to give it a hug. Just then, he gets right-hooked across the jaw. The others go to help him. Mr. Krabs sees that Patrick had eight Benjamins in his pocket. He stole the money and ran off. Sandy noticed this and ran to get Mr. Krabs, while Squidward walked off. SpongeBob, wanting to avenge his friend, runs to defeat the teal creature. The creature revealed itself to be a platypus, and it shoots a grappling hook at him, destroying the water bowl. He is then pulled in and punched in the face multiple times before getting released. SpongeBob's skin starts to go pale as he shrivels up. He then falls unconscious. When he wakes up, he finds himself in a backyard. He sees that he is no longer shriveled up and he is under a tree. He is then greeted by two boys as the opening credits to Phineas and Ferb start. The boys introduce themselves as, well, Phineas and Ferb. They explain how they found him on the road and how they were able to use a special spray to make him breath above water. He then sees Patrick, who underwent a similar treatment. Just then, Candace walked through the door and saw SpongeBob and Patrick. She quickly retreated indoors. She tells her mom, Linda, about this, who, of course, doesn't believe her. Candace goes back outside to retrieve them, but finds out they're gone! *timecard* Meanwhile, *timecard*, Phineas, Ferb, SpongeBob, and Patrick are walking through the streets of Danville, looking for SpongeBob's friends. They notice that Sandy is chasing after Mr. Krabs. They go to assist her. Meanwhile, the movie reveals Plankton, who also had a dimension traveling device, this one in the form of Karen. He finds himself in a purple lab. He sees a teal platypus fighting a pharmacist. An invention explodes, the platypus flies off with a paraglider, and Plankton goes to see what's going on. The pharmacist introduces himself as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. After that, Plankton starts singing about his wishes to be bigger. Doofenshmirtz then takes out an invention and blasts Plankton, making him roughly the size of Doofenshmirtz himself. Plankton announces his plan to gather villains from other dimensions. Doofenshmirtz agrees to help him with his plan. Meanwhile, Sandy is fighting Mr. Krabs. After a climactic battle, she takes the money and gives it to Patrick. The six then see something in the distance. It's a giant claymation robot! The robot has kidnapped Candace and Squidward, and spots the others. After grabbing them, Perry comes to the rescue. He snatches a ride on the robot, and frees Candace and Squidward, but the others weren't so lucky. The robot then opens a portal to another dimension in the sky.. This stirs up panic in Danville, which is already in sundown. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and Irving see this and run to the Flynn-Fletcher house. The robot enters the portal, closing the gigantic, black hole-like portal. The robot lands in a beach. The gang falls out of its grasp. Doofenshmirtz, the co-pilot of the robot, calls the robot the Other-Dimensionator Mark II. Plankton announces his involvement, which makes SpongeBob pull out his spatula, intending to use it as a weapon, while Sandy grabbed a blaster. The robot is then hit by a spear. The robot turns it's head notices some people. It's the Crystal Gems. Doofenshmirtz says that they're outnumbered, but Plankton calls him a moron and tells him that they are in a giant robot, so they can just squash them all. Just then, Garnet, with her gauntlets formed, tries to hit the robot, but gets hit back as Amethyst pulls it's arm with her whip. SpongeBob then starts climbing on it with his spatulas, while Sandy started firing blasts at it. Meanwhile, Candace realized that the boys have not returned. While walking back home, she runs into Squidward, who was looking for the boatmobile. After a small fist fight, they learn of each other's intentions. Squidward wants to get back home, while Candace is looking for her brothers. Candace agrees to help Squidward find the boat... and leads him to an old boat. Squidward starts giving out details, and after some searching, they see a huge traffic block, which was caused by the boatmobile! After that, Squidward agrees to help Candace find her brothers. Meanwhile, again, Pearl and Steven have entered the fight. Steven throws his shield at the robot, which slices off one of the ears, leaving an opening. Amethyst tells them to climb up her whip. After this, they crawl into the robot. Plankton and Steven charge, but Steven accidentally steps on Plankton, which causes the green speck to yell in pain. Steven apologizes, and scrapes Plankton off his flip-flop. Pearl tries to hit Doofenshmirtz as he tries to move the free robot arm, but that gets held back as well by a giant hand made of water. Lapis has joined the battle. SpongeBob eventually reaches the cockpit. Doofenshmirtz finds himself cornered by SpongeBob and Pearl, but pushes a button which lowers his chair into a more fortified cockpit in the torso. Plankton is able to hitch a ride, chopping off some of his antennas. The robot then upgrades. Back in Danville, Candace and Squidward tell Linda that Phineas and Ferb are missing. Linda, thinking Squidward is someone in a costume, takes Squidward's helmet off, as she wanted to see his face. Squidward goes purple, and he starts suffocating. Candace acts fast, goes to the backyard, gets a moisture can, and sprays Squidward. The trio then gets to city hall. Linda is still weirded out at the fact that her son and stepson have moisture cans lying around. Candace explains the situation to Roger, who idiotically says that a person in Danville cannot be considered until 24 hours. Candace gets angry. Meanwhile, Perry gets called to the O.W.C.A. There, Major Monogram says that Candace saw Perry in agent mode. Perry quickly escapes before Major Monogram can fire him from OWCA. In Beach City, the robot initiates flight mode. Amethyst's whip is dragged along, sending Amethyst flying with it, and the water hand turns into a tidal wave that floods the city. Patrick takes off his water helmet and goes underwater. Sandy, Phineas and Ferb follow him underwater (Sandy was in her suit, and Phineas and Ferb had their spacesuits with them.), and they see a dimension pad. Garnet pops up and tells them that they can travel between dimensions with those things. She then bubbles the two and gets on the pads, teleporting to... Bikini Bottom! The three exit a cave and see that the robot is in the city. Plankton then domes up the city, and the walls start closing in. The walls also have spikes, one of which rips off Patrick's pants. Doofenshmirtz then introduces the new recruit: Jasper, who agreed to the team-up, as long as she gets to kill the Crystal Gems. She had already cracked Pearl's gem, killed Mr. Krabs and beat up SpongeBob, who's helmet got smashed. Amethyst appears and punches Jasper in the face as SpongeBob falls to the ground. Patrick and Sandy make a jellyfish catapult. Or, a catapult made of jellyfish. The three are then launched to the robot. Meanwhile, in Danville, it is night time. Candace, having ticked Roger, makes Roger call security. The trio then escape to the sight of a huge traffic jam. Just then, Perry comes flying in on that weird platypus fly-scooter thing, being chased by OWCA helicopters. He gestures to the trio to get in. Candace and Linda are dumbfounded, but they agree. Perry then flies them to the boatmobile, and they jump off the vehicle, causing it to crash into a road. They get into the boat, and Candace starts driving it. Nothing happens. Squidward notices a button that says "ORIGINAL DIMENSION". He pushes it, and the car starts going insanely fast, causing Linda to fall out. They are then teleported to Bikini Bottom. They see the walls closing in on the Treedome. Perry pulls a cord, releasing his swimming gear. Squidward gives Candace his water helmet, as it won't be necessary for him soon. Candace dumps it out and puts it on. They quickly exit before Squidward can start shriveling up. They see the robot ejecting a small light. The light then transforms into a purple giant. It's Sugilite. Then, a musical number between all the characters starts as they all meet up and try to stop the monster. The gang then creates a robot out of SpongeBob's house. After a long, epic fight scene, the robot is destroyed and Sugilite unfuses. The house is then destroyed as everyone is flung towards the boatmobile. Candace gives her air helmet to Squidward. The boatmobile is then teleported to Danville. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace run back home along with Perry. As it turns out, Linda found out about Perry's headquarters and found out all about Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Then, in a moment which makes all PNF fans pinch themselves to make sure they're not dreaming... The two are busted. Grounded until college. Candace tells her mother to lower grounding, as it's been a long day. They all tell her, as well as Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Irving, of what happened. Linda, having seen all of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, is convinced, and lowers their grounding to until they're juniors in high school. Just then, the robot is teleportede onto the Flynn-Fletcher residence. They all run towards it. Out of the rubble appears Doofenshmirtz, Plankton, Jasper, Mr. Krabs' corpse and Pearl's gem. SpongeBob goes over to Krabs' corpse and starts begging for what he thinks happened to not be true. Mr. Krabs' last words are, "SpongeBob, me boy... take care of the Krusty Krab..." SpongeBob's eyes begin to water. Patrick and Sandy go to comfort him. As this happens, Pearl regenerates. The Gems see in the rubble of Perry's headquarters a teleport pad. Amethyst grabs Jasper's arm and starts dragging her. Everyone then gives them their goodbyes. The SpongeBob characters then go to the boatmobile. Phineas promises to SpongeBob to give Mr. Krabs a proper funeral. After some more goodbyes, the SpongeBob characters (Plankton went with them too) go back to Bikini Bottom. When they get there, Plankton is arrested for conspiring to destroy the city, the same goes with Doofenshmirtz, though Doof is declared not guilty. The movie ends with another song. The first mid-credits scene is of Sandy locking up the boatmobile. SpongeBob and Patrick find this agreeable. The second is of Mr. Krabs' funeral in Danville. SpongeBob and friends attend this. The third and final one is of Peridot breaking the fourth wall by complaining about why she doesn't get a major role. The creators then threaten to not let her appear at all in a possible sequel. The post-credits scene is of Plankton getting prison breakfast. He looks out his barred window, swearing revenge on that annoying yellow sponge. Category:Films Category:2016 Category:2016 Movies